Hunter of Three Worlds
by Gavonious01
Summary: Someone has stolen the Numbers and plans to use them for his own purposes
1. The Mysterious Stranger

_Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. I don't know how good this will be. I hope for the best. I'm not the best at descriptions so you'll have to forgive me. Some of these chapters also might be a little short._

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Number Hunter

 _(Three years after Don Thousand's defeat.)_

Astral is thinking to himself inside the Empereor's Key looking at the Numbers. "I do not understand." he says to himself. "We successfully defeated Don Thousand, the Barian Empereors are human again and we have collected all the Numbers, regaining my memory in the process. And yet I sense something."

Then a mysterious voice exclaims out of nowhere, "I beleive that would be me." Astral turns around, and sees a figure in a black cloak. The only thing he can make out is the figure's bottom part of his mouth with half of it blue and half of it black. "Who are you?" Astral asks. "You don't need to know. The only thing you should know is those Numbers are mine!" The figure holds out his hand and uses a mysterious power to take the Numbers with them in his hand. Astral exclaims, "Give those back! They contain powers that you couldn't possibly understand!" The figure replies with a smirk on his face, "No I think not. In fact I think I'll be taking my leave from this place." Astral tries to go after the stranger but he is not fast enough for the figure teleported out of the key.

Meanwhile, Yuma is walking to school with his friends, when Astral comes out of the key and says to Yuma, "Yuma, someone has infiltrated the key and took the Numbers." Yuma stops his conversation immediately with Bronk and Tori and gives Astral a look of complete distress. "Wh-what did you say?" Astral replies, "Someone has taken the Numbers!" Yuma and Astral exchange looks of distress before they hear someone yell in agony in the distance. Coming from the school, Yuma runs to his school, Bronk and Tori following behind.

Then, they see Vector on the ground completely beaten and knocked out. Yuma then sees someone standing in front with a Duel Disk activated. He has short, brown hair, wearing a black cloak. He has blue eyes and gives off a very eery presence. Astral then realizes it's the same black cloak from the one who took the Numbers! The stranger looks at Yuma and says in a mischievous and cocky voice, "Well well hello there Astral." Tori, with a look of shock and sadness sas, "Wh-what happened?"

The stranger says, "Oh, don't mind Vector. He's just taking a little nap. The ones you should really be worried about are Yuma, Astral, and these four new Numbers I acquired." The stranger shows Number 104: Masquerade, Number 65: Djinn Buster, and their CXyz forms. Yuma exclaims, "Give those back!" The stranger replies, " Sure if you beat me in a duel." Then let's duel!", Yuma says as he activates his Duel Disk and Duel Gazer. However Astral steps in and says, "Yuma, are you sure this is a good idea? Remember you don't have Utopia or any of it's Chaos forms." Yuma replies, "It's alright Astral; I can beat him even without Utopia." The stranger says, "Yeah Astral let him have some fun. It'll be the only fun he ever has after this.", as he activates his Duel Disk and Duel Gazer. They both exclaim, "Let's Duel!"


	2. Power of Victory

_I know the last chapter was pretty short so I'll try to make this one longer. Also let me know if these duels are too long. I would love your feedback._

"I'll go first! I draw!", Yuma exclaims as he draws a card from his Duel Disk. "First I summon Goblindbergh!" A goblin in an orange airplane comes flying out of nowhere. "When I summon Goblindbergh I can switch it to Defense Mode and summon another Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. So I summon Ganbara Knight." A soldier with two shields and red and yellow armor comes out on the field. "Then I'll overlay my two Level 4 Goblindbergh and Ganbara Knight to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz summon Gagaga Samurai! I place on card face down and end my turn." A card materializes face down.

"My turn! Draw!", says the stranger as he draws a card. "For my first move I summon Evil Thorn in Attack Mode." A dead looking plant comes to the field with a bunch of thorns hanging from it. "I use Evil Thorn's special ability! I can sacrifice and deal you 300 points of damage." The plant shoots its thorns at Yuma and leaves the field. "But wait that's not all. By using this ability I can summon two more Evil Thorns from my deck." "Two Level 1 monsters.", says Astral. Yuma says, I think I know where this is going." The stranger says, " I overlay my two level one Evil Thorns to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Number 78: Number Archive!" A giant green library enters the field. "I use Number Archive's special ability. By using one Overlay Unit, I have you pick a card from my Extra Deck and if it just so happens to be a Number, I can Xyz summon it by using Number Archive as the material but it's banished when it leaves the field. So which one is it gonna be Yuma?", he says as his Extra Deck is floating in front of Yuma.

"I pick that one", Yuma says as he points out a glowing yellow card. "A very good choice for you picked Number 39: Utopia." Yuma gives off a look of shock. "Be ready Yuma", Astral says. The stranger exclaims, "Now let's get the show started! I overlay Number Archive to Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia!" A warrior of gold and white with glowing red eyes enters the field.

The stranger then says, "But he won't be around for long because I activate the Spell card Rank Up Magic Numeron Force!" Yuma exclaims, "Wait I know you had the Numbers but you got the Rank Up Magic cards too!?" "Precisely", says the stranger. "Now I use Utopia to once again build the Overlay Network. Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Xyz summon Number Chaos 39: Utopia Ray Victory!" Another warrior enters the field similiar to Utopia, but bigger whiter and a some red. However, it had the same glowing red eyes. "Now go Utopia! Attack Gagaga Samurai!" Utopia Ray Victory charges at Gagaga Samurai with it's sword. "I now use Utopia Ray Victory's special ability! Whenever it battles an opponent's monster I can use one Overlay Unit and not only negate your monster's effects but Utopia gains your monster's Attack Points! And remember due to Utopia's other effect you can't activate any Spell/Trap cards! Pop quiz! Utopia Ray Victory has 2800 Attack Points, while Gagaga Samurai has 1900. What do you get when you add them together."

Yuma gives the stranger a look of struggle (he knows the answer, he just doesn't wanna give it). The stranger gives off a cocky smirk and says, "Give up!? Here's the answer. Utopia Ray Victory has 4700 Attack Points. Go Utopia! Attack Gagaga Samurai!" Utopia charges at Gagaga Samurai but then out of nowhere a blue ball looking creature with triangles for arms and legs and a rainbow triangle on it's head wraps a rainbow around Utopia. "What's this!?", the stranger exclaims.

Yuma says with a smirk, "I activate the special ability of Rainbow Kuriboh! When your monster attacks, I equip it to your monster and as long as Rainbow Kuriboh is equipped to your monster it can't attack." The stranger grits is teeth and says, "I place two cards face down and end my turn.", as two cards materialize face down.

Yuma exclaims, "My turn! Draw!" Yuma looks at his hand and says, "I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! This card allows me to bring back a monster from either of our Graveyards!" Astral then exclaims, "You used an Overlay Unit to use Utopia Ray Victory's ability. And that monster is the one we're bringing back." Yuma exclaims, "Come on back, Number 39: Utopia!" Utopia is brought on to Yuma's field. The stranger then exclaims,

"Not so fast Yuma! I activate my face down card! Solemn Strike!" An old man with a white beard shoots a bolt of lightning at Utopia and destroys it. "When you Special Summon a monster I can use this Trap Card to destroy the monster you summoned at the cost of 1500 Life Points." The stranger's Life Point counter reduces to 2500. "You won't get your Utopia back ever!" Yuma drops to his knees with a look of shock and distress and says, "How am I supposed to win without Utopia!?" "Simple. You're not.", the stranger says with a cocky smirk.


	3. Hopelessness for the First Time

_For those who are unaware I will be publishing a new chapter daily and in each one I'll be leaving one of these notes. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also note that I will not be using cards from the anime. Only actual cards that exist in the tcg_

Yuma is on his knees with his eyes closed and gritting his teeth feeling helpless. He feels as if there's nothing he can do. All hope is lost. "On your feet, Yuma!" A mysterious voice calls out to Yuma. Yuma looks up to find Shark among the spectators. Shark looks at Yuma and says, "You're not gonna let someone like this get the better of you are you!? What kind of duelist do you think you are!?" "But there's nothing I can do.", Yuma says. Shark grits his teeth and exclaims, "Not true! As long as you have even a single Life Point left you keep fighting, no matter what the cost! Or did our duels not teach you that lesson!?"

Yuma's eyes widen and Astral says, "I agree with Shark, Yuma. If we don't win this duel, who knows what will happen to the Numbers. There is simply too much at stake for you to give up now." Yuma then looks up and from the sidelines Tori says, "You can do it Yuma! I believe in you!" Yuma then smiles and gets up. He says, "Sorry you had to see me like that Astral. I'm all better now." Astral smiles, only for the moment to be interrupted by the stranger. "Hello! We're in the middle of a duel here! Now finish your turn so I can squash you!" Yuma replies, "It'll be me who's doing the squashing! I summon to the field Gagaga Magician!" A white haired magician with a black and orange robe appears. "And since I have a Gagaga monster on my field I can not only summon Gagaga Child from my hand but I can also make it's Level the same as Gagaga Magician's. I then use Gagaga Magician's special ability! I declare a Level from 1 through 8 and Gagaga Magician becomes that Level. So I make him Level 3!"

The stranger says, "But why would you do that!? Now you can't Xyz Summon!" Yuma replies, "That's what you think! I activate the Spell Card Star Changer. By using this card, I can pick a monster on my field and I can either increase or reduce it's Level by 1. So I reduce Gagaga Child's Level by 1. I bet you know what's coming now. I overlay my Level 3 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Child! With them, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Muzurhythm the String Djinn!"

A small cowboy appears with a banjo. The stranger says, "Big deal! It's only got 1500 Attack Points. Utopia will wipe it out easy." Yuma replies, "Don't count on it. Muzurhythm, attack Utopia Ray Victory!" The stranger gives off a look of surprise and says, "Why would you do that!? My monster's clearly stronger." Yuma smirks and says, "I don't think so. Astral would you like to tell our friend here Muzurhythm's special ability?" Astral replies, "I would love to! By using one Overlay Unit, Muzurhythm can pick a Djinn monster on the field and double it's Attack Points!" Yuma and Astral exclaim at the same time, "Which means Muzurhythm now has 3000 Attack Points which is more than Utopia Ray Victory's!" Muzurhythm plays it's banjo and says sound waves to Utopia so strong Utopia explodes but is not destroyed.

The stranger laughs and says, "I must admit it was a good last ditch effort but now you can't do anything else. Without your Numbers your hopeless." Yuma grits his teeth and says, "I end my turn."

The stranger says with a smile on his face, "Then it's my turn. I draw! Firstly, I activate my face down card: Imperial Iron Wall! Now none of my monsters can be banished, which means they won't be affected with Number Archive." Yuma says, "I don't see why that matters. Number Archive isn't even on the field!" The stranger replies, "Oh, Yuma. It sickens me how naïve you are. I activate the Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon! This allows me to destroy one Spell/Trap Card on the field. And I choose Rainbow Kuriboh!" A gust of wind appears and Rainbow Kuriboh unequips from Utopia, getting destroyed in the process. "Now that that's over with, let's try this again. Go Utopia! Attack Gagaga Samurai!" Utopia Ray Victory once again charges at Gagaga Samurai with it's swords. "I use Utopia Ray Victory's special ability. By using one Overlay Unit, it negates the effects of your monster and Utopia Ray Victory gains it's Attack Points, putting it at once again 4700!" Yuma smirks and says, "I activate my face down card! Impenetrable Attack! When this card is activated, I take no battle damage this turn."

The stranger gets agitated and says, "Little pest. Fine. I activate a Monster Reborn of my own to bring back Number Archive!" A purple circle appears and Number Archive emerges from it. Astral says, "I don't like where this is headed." The stranger smiles and says, "If you don't like it now, you definitely won't like it when I activate the Spell Card Overlay Regen to give Number Archive an Overlay Unit. Oh hey speaking of which I think I'll do just that!"

The Spell Card transforms into an Overlay Unit and attaches to Number Archive. "And I think I'll use Number Archive's special ability once again! By using one Overlay Unit you pick a card from my Extra Deck and if it's a Number then I get to summon it." Glowing yellow cards start floating in front of Yuma and Yuma picks one out and takes it and says, "This one!" The cards float back to the stranger and he says, "Another good choice. I use Number Archive to Xyz Summon Number 68: Sanaphond the Sky Prison!"

A giant floating castle appears. Yuma exclaims, "I've never seen that Number before!" The stranger says in return, "Then I guess you don't know it gains 100 Attack Points for each monster in both of our Graveyards, putting it at 2400 Attack Points. I know use it's special ability. By using one Overlay Unit, you can't bring monsters back from the Graveyard until the end of your next turn. You're finished. And my Sanaphond now has 2500 Attack Points. I end my turn."

Yuma exclaims, "I draw!" Astral says, "We really have gotten ourselves into a peculiar situation." "Yeah that's true. I don't know if I can win this but that won't stop me from trying. Go Muzurhythm! Attack Sanaphond! I use Muzurhythms's special ability and double it's Attack Points!" The stranger says, "Thank you. Now Sanaphond has 2600 Attack Points." Muzurhythm attacks successfully and the stranger takes 400 points of damage putting him at 1900 Life Points." Yuma grits his teeth in hopelessness and says, "I end my turn."

Astral's eyes widen and says in an astonished tone, "Yuma?" The stranger says, "Well well Yuma Tsukumo is out of tricks. How unfortunate for you." Yuma replies, "You're right. There's nothing I can do. So finish me!"

The stranger replies, "Very well. I draw! I activate another Overlay Regen and give Utopia another Overlay Unit! You know what they say. Third time's the charm! Utopia attack Gagaga Samurai!" Utopia charges at Gagaga Samurai. "I use it's special ability! I don't think I need to explain. Now Utopia, get rid of that Samurai." Gagaga Samurai is destroyed and Yuma is down to 1400 Life Points. And because three more monsters were sent to the Graveyard (Gagaga Samurai and it's Overlay Units) Sanaphond gains 300 more Attack points, putting it at 2900 Attack Points.

Go Sanaphond attack Muzurhythm and end this duel!" Sanaphond fires a giant cannon and destroys Muzurthythm, putting Yuma's Life Points at 0. Yuma gets on his knees saying, "There. You won? You happy?" The stranger replies, "Yes. Now I get to take my prize." Yuma looks up confusingly. "Your prize?" The stranger replies, "Correct", and holds out his hand.

A strange glow emanates from it and all of a sudden Astral is absorbed into it. Yuma exclaims, "Astral! What are you doing to him!?" The stranger replies, "What does it look like? I'm absorbing his life force and turning it into power." Yuma gives a shock of look and says, "You're doing what!?"

Shark exclaims, "Hey! You won the duel! Isn't that enough!?" "Afraid not. Sorry. Now if you'll excuse me I must be off now.", the stranger says as he begins to teleport away. "NOOO!", Yuma exclaims as he tries to go after the stranger. However, he is not fast enough and the stranger disappears with Astral.


	4. Story of Chaos

_Sorry if this seemed like really lazy filler. Like I said this is my first fan fic and I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this. I would really love your feedback._

"I can't believe he's gone.", Yuma says as he looks at the ground in hopelessness on his knees. He then gets back up with an angry look on his face and yells, "I swear to you, whoever you are, I will get Astral back and defeat you!" "Yuma don't you think we should see how Vector's doing first?", Shark says. Yuma replies in a sad tone, "Right. Sorry. Got carried away there." Shark says, "It's alright. Now come on let's get him to a hospital." Then, Yuma feels something. Like a terrible power has just made it's way to the rest of his body. Then, all of a sudden, a voice says, "That's not gonna happen."

Then, the unconscious Vector disappears. Shark exclaims, "Where did he go!?" Then, all of a sudden, Yuma says, "You fool.", with a smirk on his face. Shark says, "What was that Yuma?" Then Yuma replies, "You don't get it do you? That Vector's a fake. I tricked you this whole time." Then Shark says, "Wait. You're not Yuma." "Excellent deduction Shark. You should be a detective. Or should I call you Nash?" Shark replies, "I don't know who you are but you better let Yuma go this instant!" The one in control of Yuma's body says, "You still don't know who I am? I'm the one who the little twat was dueling earlier. You know, the one who took Astral not even five minutes ago?" Shark replies in an angry tone of voice, "I don't care who you are! If you don't let Yuma go then at least tell me where the real Vector is!" The stranger replies, "He's with me. As are the rest of the filthy Barians except you obviously." Shark replies, "You are aware I'm not a Barian anymore right?" "I don't care what you are! That doesn't erase the sins of your past!", the stranger says in an angry voice. Shark says, "What do you know of my past?" "Oh, everything. You know how? Because I was there when you tried to make the three worlds become one Nash. I was there when they almost collided. But there's something you don't know about that incident." Confused, Shark asks, "Yeah!? And what's that!?"

The stranger replies, "That there was a human who got infected by the powers of both Astral World and Barian World." Shark replies, "What are you talking about!?" The stranger says, "Before the three worlds were stopped from colliding, I was caught up in all the chaos. I was in the middle of Heartland City when they fused. I was confused and curious, so I decided to take a better look of my surroundings. Then, I saw you and Yuma dueling Don Thousand. I was so captivated by the duel, I just had to stick around. Then, that's when you ruined my life! When you tried to fuse the three worlds their powers collided into me as I was caught in their crossfire! I became part human, part Astral, and part Barian!" Shark gives off a look of surprise. The stranger continues telling his story, "When this happened, the two powers went absolutely out of control! It was like they were trying to destroy each other. It was the worst pain I ever felt for three years! Once I learned to control them, I went after the Numbers. And now we're here. You see now? You caused me more pain than I've ever felt Nash! And because of that not only am I gonna take the Numbers but I'm also gonna get rid of you and the rest of you filthy Barians for good!" Shark replies, "And what will happen once you get your revenge?"

The stranger replies, "Why, I'll cleanse this world of Astral World as well." Shark says in surprise, "Astral World? Why go after them?" The stranger replies, "Because they're the ones who started the war between Astral World and Barian World in the first place! If they had embraced chaos like they should have instead of banishing it, then there would have been no war for the Numeron Code! It's their fault! And so I will destroy Astral World as well so only Earth will be left standing! However, in order to do this, I must acquire the Number cards, including the ones in your possession." Shark replies, "You're a maniac." "No, I'm just someone who'll do whatever it takes to achieve their goals. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just take this body and I'll be off", the stranger says as he teleports away.


	5. Darkness Arises

_Sorry I haven't made any new chapters in a while. I'm just gonna go at my own pace with this. Well, here's the chapter._

Yuma wakes up in a strange place. It seems to be another dimension. There's nothing in sight. Half of the space is blue and the other half is red. Yuma looks to see Astral unconscious next to him. "Like it?" Yuma lifts up his head to the voice of the stranger. He sees the stranger floating right next to him. However, he doesn't have his black cloak. For the first time, Yuma sees the stranger as he is. Instead of the short brown hair half of his hair is gold and the other half is gray. And, half of his body is blue and the other half is black.

"This is a dimension I created to contain my full power. Should it ever be released my body would be destroyed. It's also where I keep the Numbers. Yuma looks at him in disgust and tries to say something but he can't find his voice. "Nice try. In case you would try to use Zexal to escape I nullified yours and Astral's power. I also took your voice and made you completely immobile. Soon, yours and Astral's power will be added to mine just like theirs." Yuma looks at the stranger with a confused look. "Why, I'm talking about the Barian Empereors of course. Before I dueled you and beat you to a pulp, I decided to go after them first and take the Over-Hundred Numbers plus the Mythirian Numbers. The only one I didn't get to was your friend Nash."

Yuma grits his teeth and tries to form a fist and punch the stranger, but he couldn't move his arm. "You don't listen very well, do you? I know I took your voice and ability to move, but I don't think I took your hearing either. I told you you can't move in here. Now Yuma, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I have a proposition for you." Yuma raises his eyebrow. "It's simple. I want you to help me destroy your loved ones, including your friends, family. Oh, and Astral World as well."

Yuma grits his teeth again looking even more angry. "You know even if you don't do it I can just control you. I'll make you do this one way or another." Yuma conjures most of his willpower to look back at Astral. "I wouldn't count on Astral helping you right now. He won't wake up unless I will him to. That's how I woke you up. This dimension bends to my will and mine alone. So what will you do?" Meanwhile, near the school Shark is on his knees with a blank expression on his face. Tori looks at him worried and says, "Shark I-I'm so sorry." Shark grits his teeth and says, "You think sorry's gonna cut it!? You think sorry is gonna bring back Yuma!? Well guess what Tori it's not!" Bronk steps in and says, "Hey knock it off Shark. We're just as worried as you. But now's not the time to be arguing and taking your anger out on your friends!" Shark looks at Bronk and says, "Whatever.", and starts leaving school grounds. "Poor guy.", Tori says. "I wish there was something we could do to help. "Let's just leave him be for now", Bronk replies. "A wise choice.", says a voice out of nowhere. All of a sudden a black entity that looks like Astral captures Tori and Bronk, both of them yelling but no one around can hear. "It's useless. I've blocked out your voices. Now let's pay a visit to Yuma and Astral shall we? Hahahaha!" The black Astral disappears without leaving a trace of anyone.


	6. All Alone

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I know I said I wouldn't use cards from the anime but there was a character whose deck wasn't good without them so this one of few exceptions. Also, am I making the villain too overpowered?_

Shark was walking to his house looking completely emotionless. Shark then passed by Yuma's house and just uttered, "Yuma…" As he kept walking, he heard a voice. "Hello Reginald." He turned around to see his sister, Rio. "Hey, Rio." Rio replied, "What's bothering you brother?" "Nothing you need to worry about." "You're my brother. If something's wrong I want to know. So what is it?" Shark just stares blankly.

He finally says, "Yuma's been taken." Rio replies, "I see. Well, look on the bright side. He'll play a significant role in the new world he will create." Shark looked back at Rio in shock and said, "Wh-what did you say?" Rio replied, "Oh Reginald you're so predictable.", and activated her Duel Disk. "Rio, what's going on!?"

Rio replies with a wicked smile, "Who's this Rio you speak of? I am Marin. And you need to join the throne as one of the Barian Empereors brother. Shark looked in horror and sais, "Wh-what do you mean? We're not Barians anymore. We're humans now, Rio!" "She doesn't remember a thing.", an ominous voice said in Shark's mind. Shark said in anger, "You! Where are you!? Come out and face me!"

The stranger replied, "Sorry but no. I've got important business to attend to with your friends and my new ally, Number 96: Dark Mist." Shark looked back in shock and said, "He's back to!? What did you do to my sister!?" "Oh nothing really. I just gave her back her Barian powers and also reset her memories to when she was a Barian. Right now, she doesn't see you as Reginald Kastle but rather Nash, leader of the Barians. However, I also reset her memories and now she sees me as a savior who found her lost brother when he disappeared from the throne, and that he was going by the name, Reginald."

Shark replied in both horror, shock, and anger and said, "You did what!?" Marin said, "I can't believe you would place yourselves with these humans. The ones who took you away from me!" "What!?", was all Shark could say. "Oh yes I also made it so that she thinks humans kidnapped and brainwashed you to think you were human to fight their wars for them." Marin said, "I know you think you're human, but I'll bring out the real you, Nash!" Shark replied, "If that's what it takes to knock some sense into you then so be it!", as he activates his Duel Disk. Marin exclaimed, "Go Barian Battle Morph!", as she went into her Barian form."

They both exclaimed, "Duel!" Shark exclaimed, "I'll go first! I draw! First I activate Rank Up Magic the Seventh One! I summon Number 101: Silent Honor Ark from my deck! But now, I increase it's Rank by one! I use Silent Honor Ark to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz summon Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor Dark!" All of a sudden, a warrior in black with a lance enters the field.

"Next I summon Saber Shark! And since I control a Water monster I can summon Silent Angler. Now, I use Saber Shark's ability to increase it's Level by 1! And now I activate the Spell Star Changer. I increase Silent Angler's Level by 1. And now I use these two monsters to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Number 73: Abyss Splash! Now I place one card face down and end my turn.", as a card materializes onto the field.

Marin exclaims, "My turn brother. Draw! I also activate Rank Up Magic the Seventh One from my hand. I summon Number 103: Ragnazero from my Extra Deck and then Rank it up. Using my Rank 5 Ragnazero, I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz summon Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity!" A female warrior made of ice with a scythe enters the field. "I then summon Blizzard Falcon and equip it with Blizzard Jet, increasing it's Attack Points by 1500!" A bird of ice enters the field. "But wait that's not all dear brother. If Blizzard Falcon's Attack Points are higher than it's original Attack Points, you take the difference as damage!" Shark takes 1500 points of damage, reducing it to 2500.

"I now equip two more cards to Blizzard Falcon. Zero Blade and Wings of Silence. This Spell increases my Falcon's Attack Points by 300 and it's unaffected by Spell and Trap cards. The other one is Zero Blade, increasing my falcon's Attack Points by 1000 , giving it the power to attack twice!" Shark thinks to himself, "If I use Abyss Splash, I'll take damage thanks to Ragnafinity. Well played, sis."

Marin exclaims, "Oh, and since Blizzard Falcon's Attack Points increased by 1300 that's exactly how much damage you'll take!" A gust of ice hits Shark, reducing his Life Points to 1200. "I now activate my final Spell, Land of Frozen Flames! I use Blizzard Falcon as two monsters to Xyz Summon! I use Blizzard Falcon to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz summon Ice Beast Zerofyne!"

Another female warrior of ice with a scythe shows up except it's darker blue. "I use her effect! Until my next Standby Phase, all of your cards have their effects negated and Zerofyne gains 300 Attack Points for each card on the field except for her. And all at the cost of one Overlay Unit. There are four cards. Your two monsters, your face down, and my Ragnafinity, meaning my Zerofyne gains 1200 Attack Points, putting her at 3200 Attack Points!" All of a sudden, all of Shark's cards freeze.

"Go Zerofyne, attack Silent Honor Dark!" Silent Honor Dark is destroyed and Shark takes 100 points of damage putting him at 1100 Life Points. "But wait I won't stop there. Ragnafinity attack Abyss Splash!" Abyss Splash also gets destroyed and Shark is down to 700 Life Points. Shark looks in sadness and says, "What do I do!? I can't win I'm sorry Rio. I failed you. I failed everyone."


	7. Hope Returns

_Sorry for the delay. Here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy. I also included a card I made up in this and it won't be the only custom card in this story._

Shark is on his knees, giving off a look of hopelessness. Then, the stranger says, "What's wrong Shark? Finally realize there's nothing you can do? You know, when Marin beats you, I'll turn you back into a hideous Barian and reset your memories." Shark exclaims, "If you hate the Barians so much, why are you turning us into them!?" The stranger replies, "Because I will use you as pawns to aid in the destruction of Astral World." Shark grits his teeth. Then, Marin says, "Come on Nash. You know there's nothing you can do. Just come back to us already.

Then, another voice comes into Shark's mind. "Are you giving up Shark?" Shark recognizes the voice immediately. "A-Astral?" Astral replies, "Yes it is me, Shark. Listen I can't do much from where I am. It's taking most of my power just to do this, and I can feel it draining. However, there is one thing I can do." Shark asks, "What is it?" Astral replies, "I can use my remaining power to become one with you. Your power and mine together." Shark looks in shock. "Does that mean what I think it means?" Astral answers, "Yes. I will use my remaining power to give you the power of Zexal and become one with you. Now hurry there isn't much time. We need to combine our powers."

"But how do I do that?" "Do you recall having to use the power of the seven Emperors to use Rank Up Magic the Seventh One?" "Yeah", Shark replies. "Same concept with this. Call upon my power and speak Zexal with all your strength. I will do the rest." "Ok", Shark says. Shark closes his eyes and concentrates on Astral. Once he senses Astral, he opens his eyes and yells, "Zexal!" All of a sudden a bright blue light appears at Shark's side and sure enough it's Astral. Shark and Marin look in shock as they see Astral.

"Astral. I thought I'd never see you again." Astral replies, "As much as I would love to chat we've got a due ahead of us. Now Shark let us the power of Zexal" Shark smirks, the hope in his heart restoring. Marin says, "But how!? You're supposed to be imprisoned!" Two blue lights representing Astral and Shark appear. Astral and Shark exclaim, "We build the Overlay Network and use the power of Zexal!" All of a sudden, Shark is in a Zexal suit. However, instead of the normal red and white suit with a yellow aura, it's blue and black with a dark blue aura. Marin says in confidence, "So what? I still have all my Life Points and Ragnafinity while you have no cards at all and only 1100 Life Points.

Shark says, "Yeah well we're about to change that. Cause you see sis a powerful duelist can shape the outcome of a duel. They can even draw the very card they need to win! Shining Draw!" Shark draws his card with all the power he has. "I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn! I bring back Abyss Splash." Marin says in confusion, "But what's the point in that? Ragnafinity not only has more Attack Point but it can't even use its ability. And even if it could, Ragnafinity would deal you damage so you would lose the duel. So why would you bring that back?"

Shark smirks once again and says, "Because now I can activate this! Rank Up Magic Combination Force!" Marin exclaims in both shock and confusion, "I've never seen that card before!" Shark replies, "Then let me educate you! Since both of us control an Xyz monster, I can use both those monsters to Xyz Summon a monster one Rank above whichever one I choose, except with 1000 more Attack Points! I use your Number Chaos 103: Ragnafinity and my Number 73: Abyss Splash to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Number Chaos 73: Abyss Supra Splash!" A warrior not unlike Abyss Splash enters the field except some pieces of it's armor glitter red.

"Oh and remember, Abyss Supra Splash normally has 3000 Attack Points, but thanks to Combination Force it gets 1000 more, putting it at 4000 Attack Points! And thanks to it's own ability, if it has Abyss Splash as an Overlay Unit, it can't be destroyed by card effects. Go Abyss Supra Splash! Knock some sense into my sister would ya? Attack Marin!" Abyss Supra Splash attacks Marin and puts her Life Points at 0. All of a sudden, Marin is in her human form and Shark runs up to her. "Rio? Are you ok?" Rio gets up, looking at Shark and says, "Who are you?"


	8. The Struggle Begins

_Sorry if the story is getting a tad bit convoluted. This is my first fanfic after all. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Also sorry if this is unnecessary filler._

"Wh-what do you mean, Rio? It's me Shark." Rio answers, "Rio? Is that my name? And you're Shark? I'm afraid I don't know anyone by that name." "It appears she's lost her memories", Astral says. Shark looks back in horror and says, "B-but how?" Then, the stranger appears again in front of Shark with the same cocky smile. Shark looks at him in anger and says, "You!", and tries to punch him but it goes straight through. "Do you really think I'd waste my time coming here in physical form? You're quite sad."

Shark exclaims, "What did you do to m sister!?" "Why, I took her memories of course. You see, whenever someone who works under me loses a duel they pay the price with their memories. And the memories also contain some of their power so even if they lose I still get a bonus. For me it's a win-win!" Shark looks at him and anger and says, "Don't you have enough power already!?" Rio asks in confusion, "Who are you talking to?" Shark looks at Rio in confusion and says, "Rio, can't you see him?" "See who?", Rio replies. "

She can't see me because I don't let her. And as for your earlier statement, yes I may have enough power to conquer the humans, but it's still not enough to conquer Astral World. They are much more advanced and contain much more power. Heck, they all have the power of both the powers of Chaos and Order on their side. And combined, my power isn't nearly enough to defeat them. The only reason Dr. Faker got even remotely close is because they were weakened at that time. Anyway that's all I have to say to you. See ya.", and he disappears, only leaving an angry Shark.

Astral says, "Don't let him get to you. Remember, we also have your sister's amnesia to deal with. "Right.", Shark replies and says to Rio, "So tell me do you remember anything about yourself?" Rio replies, "I can't seem to recall anything about my life no." Then, Shark looks and realizes the sun is setting and says, "We'll have to deal with this in the morning. Listen, I know you have no idea who I am but I assure you you can trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you. So will you come with me? I need to protect you until you get your memories back." Rio replies, "I'm assuming by your wording and tone I'm someone who means a great deal to you." Shark smiles and replies, "You are. My sister to be exact."

Then, Rio smiles and says, "Ok then. Let's go." Shark replies, "Right." Meanwhile, in the dimension Yuma's in, the stranger is smirking and says, "All according to plan." "I'm assuming you still plan to use that girl in some way?" The stranger looks back to see Number 96. "Of course. Shark is only stepping further and further into my trap. When I'm done with him, he'll know nothing other than absolute lust for the destruction of Astral World." Number 96 says, "If it involves the destruction of Astral World, I'll do anything I can. But tell me, what are we going to do with Yuma?", as he looks back at the unconscious Yuma.

The stranger replies with a smirk, "Oh, I have big plans for him. Hehehe." "And what would you have me do?" "You know how Astral's host is now Shark?" "What of it?" The stranger replies, "I want you to find a host of your own. Go out and see who is worthy of your power. You may even choose one of Yuma's friends or one of the Barian Emperors." Number 96 says, "Thanks but no thanks. I'll find one on my own." "Suit yourself.", and Number 96 disappears. "Oh Shark. This is only the beginning.", the stranger says to himself.


	9. Body Hunter

_Hello everyone. I'm back and so is the story. Sorry about the hiatus. I know it's been a couple months, but I thank you for being patient. Hope you enjoy the chapter._

The sun just rose, and it became morning for Heartland City. However, in a dark alley, multiple unconscious bodies are found. "No one has any idea how these people ended up unconscious.", said the news reporter as Shark and Rio are watching the news at Shark's house, "The bodies are being transported to a nearby hospital." Then Shark turned off the TV. Then, Astral comes and says, "What or who do you think is behind this?"

Shark replied with a serious expression, "I think we both know who it is." Astral replies, "Yes, I believe you are right. Listen Shak, we must be careful. I have a feeling that person has some sort of plan for Rio still in store. We must stay vigilant." Shark says, "You think I don't know that? It's fine. I think I might know who can help us." Then, Rio entered the room and said, "Breakfast is ready.", as she showed Shark a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. Shark smiled at the thought of having breakfast with his sister and said, "Thanks, Rio." "No problem. It's the least I could do. So, can you tell me exactly what's going on and how I lost my memories?"

Shark and his sister ate breakfast discussing the how Rio and Shark grew up together to them being Barians to them becoming human to meeting the stranger. Rio looked back and said, "I see. And this mysterious duelist wants revenge on both the worlds and he's trying to make you one to further his plan?" Shark looked at Rio and said, "You're taking this quite well." Rio replied, "Well, don't get me wrong, it's a lot to wrap my head around but I'm sure once I get my memories I'll be fine." As they finished breakfast, shark stood up and said,

"Alright, we need to hit the road now. There are some friends I want to introduce you to." Rio looked and said, "Are you sure it's safe?" Shark smiled at Rio and said, "Trust me. I won't let anything hurt you."

Meanwhile, Number 96 is flying around the city looking for his host. "I can't find any worthy hosts. You'd think with how twisted humanity is, I'd find someone eventually." Then, he saw Shark and Rio exit the house as they started walking. "Well well, where are they going?" Then, he started following them. Rio asked, "So these friends of yours, "What are they like?" Shark replied, "If they haven't been targeted you'll find out." Number 96 followed Shark, Rio and Astral to Dr. Faker's lab, where they encountered Kite, Vetrix, and his three sons, Quinton, Quattro, and Trey.

Shark says, "Long time no see." Kite replies, "Likewise." "I'll cut to the chase. I need your help." Vetrix says, "Yes, we're very well aware." Shark had a surprised look on his face and said, "You are?" Then, Rio stepped in and said, "Are these the friends you told me about?" Quattro with a sad look on his face said, "This a joke?" Quinton replied, "I'm afraid not, Quattro. It seems she's lost her memories." "It seems she's infected with some kind of dark power", Trey added." Shark said, "How do you all know this?" "We detected an immense power, which would be your little friend that took Yuma and have been monitoring it ever since." Shark smiled and said, "On top if things like always huh?" Then, an ominous voice said out of nowhere, "Indeed."

Then, Number 96 appeared. Astral looked in shock, "Number 96?" "Hello, Astral. Long time no see." "Why are you here?", said Shark. "I'm looking for a new host to make me stronger just like Astral did for you. And I think I found just the one.", he said as he looked at Vetrix. "Hello there. I've heard what you can do. I think I'll take you as my host." Then, Number 96 flew towards Vetrix, however, Vetrix protected himself with the power of the crest. Vetrix said, "Sorry but you'll have to do a lot better than that to get to me. Then, he pushed back Number 96.

Number 96 looked angry and then said, "Then I guess I'll have to take it by force. But I won't do it alone." Then, he went to possess Kite. Kite tried to fight 96's control but he wasn't strong enough, so he said, "Vetrix take this.", he said as he threw a card to Vetrix. Vetrix looked at it and said, "This is the card you've been working on. Kite said, "Use it.", and then Kite gave am ominous and evil smile. "I quite like this body. I'll use it to take you. Vetrix said, "I don't think so", as he activated his Duel Disk. Number 96 activated his and both said, "Let's duel!"


	10. The Dark Storm Approaches

_I would let the previous chapter sink in first but I'm getting impatient, so I just decided to do two chapters in the same day instead my usual one chapter a day. I also improved Vetrix's deck a little. I also included some custom cards for Number 96 and a custom card for Vetrix. Also, I'm trying to work on my description skills and not mashing up the dialogue_

"I'll go first I draw!", Vetrix says as he draws a card from his deck. "For my first move, I activate the Field Spell, Augmented Heraldry." All of a sudden, the bottom of the symbol of the crest appeared on the metal floor. "

"With this card I can discard any Heraldic Beast monster from my hand and add a Spell card with Heraldry in its name from my deck to my hand. So, I discard Heraldic Beast Leo to add Advanced Heraldry Art from my Deck to my hand. Then, I use Leo's ability. When it's sent to the Graveyard I can add a Heraldic Beast from my deck to my hand. So, I add to my hand Heraldic Beast Amphisbaena. Now, by discarding a Heraldic Beast from my hand I can summon Amphisbaena. So, I discard Heraldic Beast Twin Headed Eagle."

All of a sudden, a short gray looking dragon with blue eyes entered the field.

"But wait, I'm not done. I now activate Advanced Heraldry Art. If I have two Heraldic Beast monsters in my Graveyard, I can use those two monsters to Xyz summon. I Overlay my two Level 4 monsters to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz summon Number 8: Heraldic King Genome Heritage."

A majestic horse looking creature with a mask, purple squinted eyes, and hair flowing at all sides appears.

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

A face down card materializes onto the field.

Number 96 exclaims with a wicked smile, "My turn! I draw! For my first move, I summon Malicevorous Spoon." A little tiny demon looking creature with a spoon and dark purple armor with horns, red squinted eyes and gritted teeth appears on the field. "

"Then by discarding Malicevorous Knife, I summon Malicevorous Fork from my hand." A similar looking demon appears except fatter and with a golden fork appears.

"And when a Malicevorous monster is summoned to the field, I can summon a Malicevorous monster from my Graveyard, so I summon Malicevorous Knife from my Graveyard." A skinnier demon with a red fork enters the field.

"Now, I Overlay these three Level two monsters to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz summon Number 96: Dark Mist!" A dark blob looking creature with claws and teeth with an orange flame looking face appears with two purple spheres orbiting around it.

Shark says, "Doesn't look like his strategy's changed much."

Ignoring Shark, Number 96 continues. "I then activate a Rank Up Magic Card I guarantee you haven't seen before. I activate the Spell Rank Up Magic Dividing Force. I Rank up Dark Mist by one and if you have an Xyz monster on the field, it's Attack Points get cut in half. I Overlay my Rank two Dark Mist in order to build the Overlay Network. I Xyz Summon Number Chaos 96: Dark Storm!" A monster similiar looking to Dark Mist appears except it's on all fours.

"Oh, and by the way when you're monsters Attack Point's are cut in half, Dark Storm gets them as well. Looks like you're so called Heraldic King has been dethroned. Go Number Chaos 96, attack Genome Heritage!" Dark Storm gets ready and jumps to attack Genome Heritage.

"Oh, and when Dark Storm battles, your monster's Attack Points become zero and are added to Dark Storm's! So Dark Storm gains another 1200 Attack Points putting at 3600!"

Vetrix smiles and says, "Not so fast, I activate my face down card Heraldry Change! When you attack me with a monster I can summon a Heraldic Beast from my hand and end the Battle Phase. So, say hello to Heraldic Beast Eale."

A blue goat looking creature with red eyes and teeth sticking out on two sides of its mouth appears on the field and Dark Storm stopped moving and returned to Number 96's part of the field. Number 96 grits his teeth and says with disdain, "I place one card face down and end my turn.", as a face down card materializes.

Meanwhile, the stranger is looking from his dimension and says to himself with a cocky smile, "You will win, Number 96. Or you will pay the price."

Vetrix draws his card and begins his move." I use Genome Heritage's special ability. By using one Overlay Unit, I can pick an Xyz monster you control, and until the end of this turn, Genome Heritage gets its name, ability, and Attack Points. Not to mention your monster's Attack Points get sent to zero."

Number 96 grits his teeth as Genome Heritage transforms into Dark Storm.

"Talk about being on the other end", Shark comments.

"Classic Dad", Trey says.

"Now Genome Heritage, go attack Dark Storm."

Genome Heritage begins to jump for an attack but Number 96 with a cocky smile says, "Not so fast! I activate my face down card, Lying in The Mist. If you attack a monster with Number 96 in its name, the Attack is stopped, and my monster gets the attacking monster's Attack Points."

A black mist appears, disguising Dark Storm, and stopping Genome Heritage causing it to return to Vetrix's side of the field as Dark Storm's Attack Points return to 3600.

Vetrix said, "If you think that's all I've got your wrong. I now activate Heraldry Reborn. I can now bring back a Heraldic Beast from my Graveyard. Come back, Heraldic Beast Leo."

A small, yellow lion with a white mane appears.

"And since I control two Heraldic Beasts, I can summon Heraldic Beast Eale from my hand. I now use my three Level 4 monsters to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz summon Number 69 Heraldry Crest!"

A black floating monster with horns, and two scythe looking arms appears.

Quinton comments, "It seems neither of them are willing to give in."

Quattro replies, "Yeah you're right about that. But our dad's nothing if not persistent."

Quinton says, "True. And if he has that card in his hand, he'll be sure to win this duel."


	11. Revelations

_Sorry if the story seems a bit slow. This is just how I roll sometimes. I know I said this last chapter, but I also gave Vetrix a custom card and it's in this chapter. And I know I keep adding stuff to the story but this will be the last twist I add in._

"It's over Number 96! I'm going to finish you off on this next turn.", Vetrix says, "I now activate the Spell Card Rank Up Magic Crest Force. If I have a Heraldry monster on my field I can Rank it up by one. I use my Rank four Heraldry Crest to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Number Chaos 69: Heraldry Crest of Horror."

A monster similar looking to Heraldry Crest enters the field except its horns are purple, its scythe like arms are gold, and its body is gold and yellow, and it has yellow spheres orbiting around it.

"I remember that card", Number 96 recalls, "I used it against Yuma and Astral. Good times.

Vetrix replies, "Well, it won't be so good this time when I use Heraldry Crest of Horror's ability. I can use one Overlay Unit to take the name and ability of one of your Xyz monsters and it gains the Attack Points as well. This starting to get familiar yet?"

Heraldry Crest of Horror glows and its body starts to outline Dark Storm's. Then, when the glow fades Heraldry Crest completely changes into Dark Storm.

Number 96 says with a cocky smile, "So what? That ability only lasts for this turn. Not to mention you already attacked. So that means during my next move, Dark Storm will completely obliterate you!"

"Is that so? Well good luck with that. I activate Rank Up Magic Crest Force from the Graveyard. When I use the special ability of a Heraldry monster I can banish it from my Graveyard and Heraldry Crest of Horror can immediately attack one of your monsters. Didn't see that one coming, did you?"

Number 96 emits a look of hatred and fear.

"Go Number Chaos 69! Attack Dark Storm!" Heraldry Crest of Horror in the form of Dark Storm begins to jump for an attack on Dark Storm

Oh, by the way I'm going to use Dark Storm's effect. You don't mind, do you? Of course you don't. You don't have a choice! Now my monster has 6600 Attack Points!"

Heraldry Crest of Horror succeeds in its Attack, causing Dark Storm to explode and Number 96's Life Points go to zero.

Vetrix gives a look of seriousness and says, "I won. Now give back Kite's body."

A voice says out of nowhere, "I don't think that's going to happen.", and appears in the lab.

"It's you!", exclaims Shark, "Tell me what you've done with Yuma and Rio's memories.

"So, you've finally come out of hiding. I was wondering what it would take."

"Hello Vetrix. It's been quite some time. You look well. For someone who's practically been torn apart by walking through dimensions. How was that by the way? Being used as a pawn by the Barians. Don't you want revenge on them as well?"

Vetrix replies, "Revenge hasn't been on my mind for quite some time."

Shark looks back at Vetrix in confusion saying, "You know this guy?"

"I encountered him when me and Kazuma were trying to stop the dimensions from colliding. It seems he was looking for someone. Someone precious to him", Vetrix says as he looks at the stranger.

"I was looking for my sister!", the stranger said as tears stream down his face.

Shark says in confusion, "I thought you were only there because you said you wanted a closer look at your surroundings."

"You really don't know what a lie is do you? My sister ran into that battlefield, however by the time I found her, it was too late."

The stranger recalls a memory from three years ago . He's in the middle of Heartland City. He looks human. He has normal short brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a black and red striped shirt and blue jeans.

"Lia! Lia where are you!"

He looks around until he stumbles into Barian World and sees Yuma, Nash, and Don Thousand. A voice says, "You shouldn't be here you know."

The stranger looks and sees Vetrix floating in the Barian space.

The stranger asks, "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that. What's your name, child, and why are you out here?"

"My name is Michael. I'm looking for my sister. Do you know where she is? I need to find her!"

Vetrix replies, "Tell me does your sister have long brown hair and blue eyes?"

Michael replies with a hopeful smile, "Yes she does! Do you know where she is?"

Vetrix points in the distance to a crying, worried looking girl. Michael runs in the direction Vetrix is pointing But, by the time he gets there, Lia is already in front of the collision course of the three worlds. Immense power starts flowing through Lia and she starts screaming in pain.

Michael yells, "Lia! It's going to be fine! I'm here now!"

Lia replies with a small and weak voice, "B-brother…help…me…", as she starts holding out her hand. However, by the time Michael can do anything she bursts into yellow particles and vanishes completely.

The flashback ends, and Michael has tears streaming down his face.

Shark says with sympathy, "I…I had no idea that happened. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Michael replies angrily, "Don't give me your sympathy. That's the last thing I need from Barian trash like you!"

Quattro yells in annoyance, "Alright, that's enough! Look, what happened to your sister was messed up, but revenge isn't the way to go about it. Trust me. We all know how that ends.", he says with a look of regret.

"How could you possibly know what I'm going through! My sister died that day and I got infected with this power and form! Now I'm a freak! And it's all because of the Astral beings and Barians!"

Shark says, "We all know what it feels like to lose somebody. Please, let us help you."

The stranger says in a furious voice, "NEVER! I'LL NEVER TAKE ANYTHING FROM YOU!"

Then, he starts to glance at Number 96 still in Kite's body.

"Well I suppose this wasn't a total loss. I still have him after all."

Michael goes to Number 96 and says, "Come on. We're leaving." and opens a portal.

Shark says, "Wait. Can't you see that if you restart this war, the whole universe could be at stake!?"

Michael looks back at Shark with a cold expression and says, "Let the universe die for all I care", and disappears into the portal.


	12. Planning on Both Sides

_Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Like I said I'm still fairly new to writing. I hope I can improve over the course of this story and others. Hope you enjoy the chapter._

Shark and the others were just standing there as the stranger whose name was now revealed to be Michael disappeared in the portal.

Rio is the first one to speak by saying, "So what do we do now?"

Quinton said, "We track him of course.

Rio replies, "That's all you have to say after what just happened!? One of your friends was just taken!"

"And we're going to do everything we can to rescue him. Just because we learned about his past doesn't mean our objective has changed.", Quinton said.

"Tell me Vetrix why didn't you say anything about this sooner?", says Astral.

Vetrix clenched his fists with regret and replied, "I wanted to follow the child, truly I did, but if I wanted to stop the three worlds from imploding into each other, I had to stay where I was."

"That's no excuse!", Shark exclaims, "You broke up a family and now he wants revenge for it! Now doesn't that sound familiar! Huh, Vetrix!?"

All Vetrix could do was grit his teeth and show a look of regret.

Then, Trey stepped in and said, "Don't talk to our father like that!"

Quattro joined in and said, "Yeah, he did all he could! Sure, he made a mistake, but he was trying to reunite a family, not destroy it!"

Shark got even angrier and said, "Yeah well because of that mistake Yuma and the others are all gone!"

Quinton turns and says, "Yes, and if we want to rescue them, and get your sister's memories, we have to work together, and not bicker amongst ourselves."

Meanwhile, in Michael's dimension, "How could you have lost!? That was our chance to get rid one of our biggest threats and you screwed it up!"

All Number 96 could do was stand there and look down.

Michael sighed and said, "Well all is not lost. I was able to turn your extreme failure into an advantage, lucky for you. Now that they know my past, I may have a chance to destroy them from the inside out."

"And how do you plan on doing that?", Number 96 asks, "They may be bickering now, but they'll recover. They always do."

Michael grins and replies, "Yes I suppose you're right. In that case, let's use their friends against them."

"What do you plan on doing?"

Michael grins and replies, "Oh, you'll find out."

Back at the lab, Shark walks towards the exit elevator and says, "Let's go Rio."

Rio replies, "We're leaving?"

"That's what I just said."

"Yes, but…it isn't safe out there."

Astral says, "Rio is right, Shark. It would not be wise to leave this place alone. Isn't that why you came here in the first place? We may be able to use Zexal but I fear even that won't be enough."

"Astral is right Shark. We need you.", Quinton says.

"Why can't you do it yourself? You yourself said you know how to track him right?"

Quinton replies, "Actually we already have."

"Then there you go. You don't need me."

Vetrix steps in and says, "He's in a dimension of his own making that only a Barian or an Astral being can get through."

Shark turned around in shock and said, "Wh-what?"

Trey says, "Your spirit is connected to Astral, and the power of the Crest isn't enough to get through."

Quattro adds, "Which means out of all of us, only you can pass through. Kinda convenient Astral was able to get a hold of you, huh?"

Quinton says, "Shark, you're the only one who can do this."

Then, Quinton gets a small handheld remote looking device with three buttons." "I invented this device to travel between dimensions. The top button is to open a portal, the middle button locks on to a certain dimension, and the bottom one transports you back here."

Vetrix adds, "Once in this dimension, you'll find where he has Yuma and the other people he's captured, rescue them, then transport yourself back here. Simple."

Shark says, "You honestly think he won't have some sort of counter plan?"

"Well that's all we got right now. Honestly, we're lucky to have made it this far.", Quattro says.

Shark looks at Astral, Astral nods, and Shark says, "Fine. I'll do it."


	13. Preparations For War

_Hey, everyone. Sorry about that hiatus. I promise that won't happen again. Let's continue the story, shall we?_

Shark grabs the remote in Quinton's hand and looks at it intensely. Quattro says, "Well what are you waiting for? Use it already."

Vetrix walks over to Shark. "You're afraid of what you'll find, aren't you?"

Shark clenches his fist and says, "I'm terrified. What if Yuma's not there?"

Astral says, "He will be. Remember, it's not just Yuma at stake. It's your sister, Kite, and all your other friends."

Shark scoffs and says, "Yeah no pressure. Alright, I'm going in."

Shark presses the top and middle buttons and the antennae on the device glows yellow and opens a portal.

Before Shark steps through, he says to himself, "I'm coming for you, Yuma."

Then, his body disappears into yellow particles and goes through the portal. "It's up to him now.", says Quinton.

Shark finds himself flying through an interdimensional space that is made up of many colors. He looks around and sees the other dimensions.

"I wonder how many dimensions there are."

Astral replies, "An infinite amount. Dimensions exist within the multiverse, which is made up of an infinite number of different dimensions."

"I see. Michael must be pretty powerful in order to create his own dimension."

Astral says in a fearful tone, "Yes, he is." Then, they find themselves closing in on the portal. However, when they go through it, Astral looks in shock as he sees the blue sands, skies, and cities of a world strikingly familiar to him.

Shark asks, "What's wrong, Astral?"

Astral replies, "This is Astral world."

"That's right.", says Michael as he floats to the beach where Shark and Astral are currently washed up on. Except, instead of his body being half blue, and half black, his entire body is blue, his hair and eyes yellow, with markings like Astral's all over his body. And to top it all off, he has on a glowing yellow crown and cape.

"Welcome to my personal playground."


	14. Rising From Betrayal

_Hey just saying I included not one not two but three custom decks throughout this story and one of them is in the next one or two chapters, so I hope you enjoy. Also, am I making these chapters too short?_

Shark clenches his fest and exclaims, "What do you mean your playground!?"

Michael has a cocky smile on his face and says, "Why, just that. This isn't Astral World. Just a replica of it. You are in my domain and I intend to make you suffer."

Shark and Astral both have shocked looks on their faces on how much power Michael truly has. However, Shark tries not to let it phase him, and exclaims, "Let Yuma go this instant!"

Michael once again smiles and says, "Know I think not. In fact, I'm not even going to lift a finger to defeat you. They're going to do all the work for me."

Shark gives off a confused look and says, "They!? Whose they?"

Then Astral says in fear, "I think he means them", and Shark looks behind him and is horrified by what he sees. He struggles to keep his leg still as distress flows through him. For the rest of the Seven Barian Emperors were standing in a circle with him in the center.

"That's right, Shark. You have to deal with the full might of five Barian Emperors. I wonder, what are you going to do? If you don't fight, then you will lose, and you'll never see Yuma again. If you do fight and win, then you not only hurt your friends, but the power of their memories is added onto mine. Quite a predicament we have."

Shark clenches his fist, grits his teeth and exclaims with great ferocity, "You think this is a game!? You're toying with people's lives here!"

Michael all of a sudden gives off a look of pure and cold, unfeeling anger that sends chills down even Astral's spine. "You mean how you put everyone at risk when you tried merging the three worlds? Face it, you're no better than me as far as morality goes.

"And I'm sorry for what happened to you and your sister but believe me, revenge is not the way!"

Michael then turns around with his glowing yellow cape facing Shark and says, "I'm done with this conversation. I'll be at the tower over there if you somehow manage to survive.", then Michael points to a part of the Astral city which has a tall, blue spire made of crystal with stained glass windows portraying Don Thousand's defeat. Then, the newly returned Barian Emperors activate their Duel Disks. Shark says, "Please! I don't wanna fight you! You need to remember who you are!"

Then, Mizar speaks and says, "Oh please. We know who we are."

Girag joins in and says, "Yeah, we're the Barian Emperors and we have only one goal!", as he flexes his huge biceps.

Alito finishes by saying, "To destroy Astral World. It's you who needs to remember who you are, Nash. Our leader. Now activate your Duel Disk or we'll do it for you."

Shark looks at his Duel Disk with reluctance and Astral says, "Shark, we need to get past them, so we can defeat Michael and rescue Yuma."

Shark then looks up at the blue sky of Astral World, remembering what he's fighting for. He smirks and says, "You're right Astral Now who wants some!?"


	15. The Trial Begins

_I've decided to continue only because of the dissatisfaction of not seeing this story through. Also, sorry for all the inconsistent past tense present tense throughout this story. I'll try to fix that in the later chapters. Let me know what you think._

Shark is surrounded by his former companions. It truly saddened them to see them so corrupted. If only he could reach out to them. But he knew better than that. He knew the only way to get to Michael was to duel the Barian Emperors.

Shark activated his Duel Disk and his Life Point counter appeared. The Barians did the same. However, they took their turns at the same time. "We activate Rank Up Magic the Seventh One! This allows us to rank up any of our Over-Hundred Numbers!"

Suddenly, their monsters appeared, and they were turned into Overlay Units. After the Overlay Network appeared, the Chaos forms of all the Over-Hundred Numbers appeared. However, Shark didn't seem phased at all.

Astral sees this and says, "Shark, why do you look so calm? You're going against five Over-Hundred Numbers."

Shark smiled and replied, "If it's anything I know about dueling, it's that you'll always come out on top if you believe in your deck."

Astral also smiled and nodded in agreement. Shark then gave off a serious expression. "Alright, Astral, shall we?"

Shark held out his hand to Astral and Astral said, "Let's."

Astral and Shark built the Overlay Network and used the power of Zexal. Shark once again appeared in his blue and black armor. Shark and Astral's voices both became one.

"Now, my move! Shining Draw!"

Shark drew his card and a blue light appeared on top of it. "I activate the Spell Card, Rank Up Magic United Force! If there's more than one Number on the field, then that means I can use them as Overlay Units and summon a Chaos Number from my Extra Deck! Not only that, but if I go against more than one duelist, I can attack each of them once. But if I don't beat you this turn, I lose the Duel."

All of the Over-Hundred Numbers gathered together to create the Overlay Network. "Now, I summon, Number Chaos 73: Abyss Supra Splash!"

Abyss Supra Splash appeared on the field, in glowing blue and yellow armor wielding a spear made of chaos energy appeared.

"Next, I equip Aqua Jet to Abyss, so he now gains 1000 Attack Points!"

Abyss's Attack Point counter rose to 4000.

"Now, Abyss, bring them to their senses! Attack them all directly!"

Abyss launched five different beams of chaos energy on each of the Barians, causing them to fall backwards, knocked out. Their energies then disappeared toward the castle Michael ad pointed out.

Shark and Astral separated. Astral staggered and Shark said, "Astral! Are you alright?"

Astral looked at his hand and saw it was faded. "It seems I only had enough power for that Zexal Morph. I'm afraid until I regain it, you will have to fight without Zexal."

Shark replied, "I see. In that case, let's make our way towards the castle and rescue Yuma."

Astral smiled and started following Shark towards the spiraling castle. Meanwhile, Michael in his Astral form looked out the window.

"So, it seems the Barians were defeated swiftly and easily. That's no surprise considering Zexal was involved. But I wonder what they'll do now without it. Let's find out, shall we?"

After a few minutes, Shark and Astral reached the tower, and the door was open. Astral commented, "He's welcoming us in."

Shark chuckled. "We'll show him what happens when you get cocky."

Shark climbed the tower for what seemed like an eternity, but he finally reached a door. When he went through it, he saw Michael staring at him with his Duel Disk activated.

"Hello, Nash. It's time I defeat you once and for all so you can become part of my collection."


End file.
